What a night it was?
by GhostbusterGirl
Summary: Friday nights in New York are fun but only if you have something to do. Ray didnt have a thing planned Even Egon had something to do. This is all about to change everything is about to change will this be a good thing or a bad thing?
1. That was a big dog

The ghost busting business was still thriving but at the threat of a dry spell ray decided to keep his occult bookshop open. This would ensure some financial safety should something shut them down again. It seemed that the same people came to the shop every week there were no new faces. He spent pretty much every Friday night at the shop all alone. Winston was now engaged to his girlfriend, Peter was of course still with Dana and even Egon had found something to do on Friday nights. They were all on call of course in case anything happened but it never seemed to be that way. "Apparently even ghosts can find something better to do on a Friday night" Peter teased. Ray had wondered why he had always been that way or more importantly why he allowed someone to treat him like that. Of course he knew peter wasn't trying to be mean that's just the way he was. He liked to kid around with people. He had to admit it was pretty pathetic when even Egon had Friday night plans even if it was a class he was teaching at the local college it was still something to do on a Friday night.

This particular Friday night it seemed like even his usual customers had something to do aside from visiting his shop it was empty and there was no use keeping it open. With two hours left to go Ray broke and decided to close. He did run the store so he did control how long it was open. Just as he went to lock the door she came in. He had never seen her before. She hardly looked like the type to be walking into an occult book shop. She was very tall with long hair that was black with some blonde streaks in it. Living in New York Ray had seen some strange hair but he had to admit this one took the cake. He didn't realize he was gawking at her till she walked up to him and spoke "Are you Dr. Ray Stantz? I was wondering if I could speak with you." She looked at him as if he were some kind of exotic animal at the zoo. She seemed almost like she was confused. "Yes Ma'am what can I do for you Miss…" "Scarlett, Scarlett thorn" Then name now explained part of the reason she was here. The patrons of the store never went by normal last names such as Jones or smith; no they chose things like thorn or dark wing. "Well, Miss Thorn how can I help you this evening?" He was expecting her to question if he had a certain book or perhaps she needed the Ghostbusters. "Well I was wondering if you needed some company tonight. I have noticed that you are always here alone and well that's not healthy for anyone. I won't take no for an answer. So what are you waiting for get your coat and lock up." This was just too weird and yet it seemed like it was Ok. Although he was skeptical about it thinking Peter was somehow behind this. He would know soon enough. That night was suddenly a blur.


	2. Is that my bone?

Ok guys im still working at this I'm glad to take advice just as long as its not mean. Thanks for the suggestions so far

* * *

><p>He woke up at the firehouse where everyone was staring at him. "What? Why are you all staring at me? What's wrong?" Ray realized he couldn't remember last night for the life of him. He remembered leaving with Scarlett and that was it.<p>

"Ray man, what happened to you? Egon called us to the firehouse because he came home to find you on the couch looking like an animal attacked you." Egon was hovering over him with the PKE meter it was quiet till it got to his shoulder. Even peter looked disturbed what the hell had happened to him. "Well whatever bit you was some sort of paranormal being. The PKE meter is going nuts when it's anywhere close to your wounds. What did you do last night?" He kept trying to remember and all he could think about was that girl.

"Peter did you send a girl to take me out and mess with me?" they all looked at Peter he was known for playing some interesting pranks but this?

"Well as much as I would love to send a girl your way ray I don't have enough money to pay them."

Winston shot him a dirty look "come on Pete this is serious. What do you remember from last night Ray?"

"I honestly cannot remember anything since I met this girl. She came into the shop and asked if I wanted to go out with her I said yes and that's all I can remember. It's almost like I blacked out" Ray hadn't even dared to take a look at himself he didn't want to. If peter was worried he really didn't want to see it. "Hey guys I haven't even looked at anything, is it that bad?" They all nodded.

Suddenly Egon came up with a needle and some tweezers. "I hope you don't mind I'm going to see if I can find anything in your cuts that might give us a clue as to what did this." Ray jumped away "Egon old buddy I kind of mind you digging around me like that. If you think it's totally necessary then do it but….Ow!"

before Ray could even finish what he was saying Peter and Winston held him down while Egon examined him. After about twenty minutes of fussing Egon called it quits he did manage to find a very large tooth and some slime other than that there was nothing. The PKE meter still went nuts if it was anywhere near Ray. He still hadn't looked at the damage he kept thinking if he didn't see it he would never have to admit it was there.

In the other room Peter was watching Egon to see what he found. "So should we take Ray to see a doctor? I mean he is hurt pretty bad?" they sat there considering the possibilities. Winston had gone home and Janie was told to cancel all missions for right now.

"We probably should. We don't know what could be wrong with him aside from some cuts. Plus they may know what but him or why he blacked out. How are we going to get him to go though? He seems to be pretty upset about the whole thing and I don't think he will admit the need for medical attention."

Ray had been trying to remember what had happened with Scarlett last night. Perhaps she gave him a phone number that he could check. He walked over to his jacket to see that is was massacred. If he had anything in his pockets it was gone. He turned his attention to the table where the contents of his pockets had been emptied upon looking up he saw the mirror and more importantly his shoulder. His right shoulder was cut so deep he swore he could see bone. Suddenly everything was dark.

From the other room Peter and Egon herd a lost thud. They went running into the room only to see that Ray had fainted. "Egon it's safe to say that he got a good look at that shoulder of his. Let's get him to the doctor before he wakes up."


	3. The girl is real

The minute they touched Ray his eyes flew open. "What are you doing get your hands off me!" Ray completely flipped out this included physically throwing peter crossed the room before he realized what he had done.

"Peter oh my god did…..did I do that? I don't know what came over me I just lost control."

The next hour was spent analyzing PKE reading from the time that Ray freaked, followed by a trip to the hospital. They decided to admit Ray for observation just in case. The doctor hadn't checked in yet so Peter and Egon decided they would leave. As they headed out the doctor came in. It was Scarlett.

"Scarlett! What the hell happened to me last night? I went to dinner with you and that's all I remember. Apparently I showed up at the firehouse like this."

She looked at him and smiled "Now Dr. Stantz what would give you the idea that I did anything to you? We had a nice dinner and you walked home. That was all that happened." Peter was speechless, this woman was gorgeous and she wanted to be with Ray? "Wait this is the girl you were with last night? How do you not remember a night with her? I mean come on Ray." He just sat there clueless and silent.

"Guys if I knew what happened don't you think I would tell you? Look why don't you go home and I'll give you guys a call in the morning looks like you're going to be working without me for a bit." The two left without another word and Ray turned his attention to Scarlett.

"So you have no idea what happened to me? I'm sorry if I'm skeptical but it's just too weird that I meet you and suddenly I end up like this." She looked at him there was no expression on her face she just stared.

"Ray you have to believe me that I had nothing to do with this. When you left me you were in perfect health and you were walking home." She seemed to be serious. He had no choice but to believe her. That night he couldn't sleep for some reason he was upset, he was never like this of course he had never blacked out like that. All his tests came back ok nothing chemical had caused him to black out so it had to be a supernatural force that caused it. Soon he had drifted off to sleep but even in his dreams he was still worrying about something.

The next morning Scarlett had come to inform ray that he was able to go home she also asked him out on another date. If Scarlett was in fact the cause of this mishap somehow that another date would be the perfect way to find out however this time he would come with a PKE meter just to see if there was anything funny about her or even her presence. Once he was back at the fire house he couldn't seem to keep his thoughts straight. Every time he tried to concentrate on work all he could think about was her. He had hardly realized that the guys were trying to get his attention until Winston physically shook him.

"Ray, are you with us at all?" "Oh sure yea guys I'm listening." Peter had to fix this situation since no one else had stepped up to the plate. "Hey Ray, you still thinking about that girl? Just give her a call and meet her for lunch or something. It's not like you are any help on jobs right now." Ray just stared for a moment. "I guess your right Venkmen. I'm going to go and call her" Before he even made it to the phone it rang and funny enough it was Scarlett.

"Oh Scarlett I was just about to call you. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for some coffee or lunch or something." There was no answer. Did she change her mind? Was she just stringing him along for fun? "Of course Ray I can be at the fire house right away." He couldn't believe it she was still interested in him. To make it even better they were going out and he was the one who had asked. He had never had the guts to ask a girl out but suddenly he felt confident. Before he could get down stairs Scarlett had showed up and she was just as gorgeous as ever.

"Hello boys I'm looking for Dr. Stantz." She stood there just tempting the three of them even Egon was watching her. She was in a tight red dress that cut off above the knee. "He told me to meet him here." There was something off about this chick. She seemed dark and sinister. This was going to be solved now.

"So Scarlett, why do you want to go out with Ray? I mean come on you can easily have any guy you wan…"

"Like you Dr. Venkmen? Of course Dana may not like that. Oh Winston, Lucia would kill you if she found out you were sitting there drooling at me. What? Surprised that I know so much? I have my ways of getting information. If I were you I would stay away from Ray He is mine now and soon he will know only me."

Before any of them could respond Ray was out the door with Scarlett.

"Um Peter I think we have a problem. That girl seemed pretty serious about keeping Ray away from us."

"Egon, you know nothing about women. Perhaps she really likes Ray and fears that the whole Ghostbusters thing will keep him away longer than she wants."

They just looked at Peter. This was probably one of the dumbest things they had ever heard. He may know a lot about women but no woman behaved like that after one date unless she was a total psycho.

"well we have to keep an eye on them Why don't we offer them to join us on a date night?"

"Winston I'm flattered but I'm going out with Dana right now and if I'm not mistaken you are engaged."

"Peter, that's not what I meant. What I mean is that you, Dana, Lucia and I should invite Ray and Scarlett to go on a date night with us. While we are out we can keep an eye on Ray and the girls can keep an eye on Scarlett's behavior"

That afternoon the three made plans to go out with Ray and his girlfriend. Soon enough it was time to go out and deal with the calls that they had received and the ones that they missed the previous evening. Ray was still out on his date with Scarlett.

"So, I see you had a chance meet the guys. I hope peter didn't give you any problems of course he has been pretty good since he started going back out with Dana." He had no idea why he felt the need to apologize for Peter's behavior. There was just something about her that made him want her around. He didn't want to lose her.

"Ray you don't have to apologize for your friends. They are old enough to handle themselves. But I have a serious question for you, why do you let Peter treat you like he does. I mean if it weren't for you and Dr. Spengler he would not have a job. I think you need to learn to toughen up a bit. Push back when he shoves you around."

She was right. He did let Peter push him around but he didn't mean anything by it that's just how he was. Besides any time that Peter wouldn't let up on him Winston was there to stop it. He was grateful for that. Egon on the other hand was just as quiet, mostly due to the fact that he was so serious about well, everything.

"Ray lets go back to my place and have a drink. We are being watched" sure enough the guys were peeking through the window at them. Egon was scanning the area with the PKE meter something that Ray had thought about but he decided that Scarlett was harmless and he didn't need it. This was insane and it had to stop.

"Will you excuse me for a moment Scarlett?" Ray left to speak with his friends only to find them acting as though they were merely there by complete accident. "Come on guys I would not follow you on a date and scan the restaurant with a PKE meter. Venkmen was this your idea? This has to be you can never seem to think that I have the slightest chance of even getting a woman to look at me. I'm your friend for God's sake can't you have a little faith in me!"

Egon had begun to receive incredible readings on the PKE meter while Winston and Peter were slowly backing away from Ray.

"Hey Egon, is it just me or does Ray look a little oh I don't know… bigger?" He had begun to advance towards peter while Winston and Egon backed away. Ray had never looked angry before in his life even after some of their toughest days he was still perky and cheerful.

"WOW Ray what big um teeth you have, you should really speak to a dentist about that. Look we didn't mean any harm we will just leave you go and have a nice night with your girl and we will finish chasing the ghost we were here to catch."

Suddenly Scarlett had come out of the restaurant and wrapped her arm around Rays. "Come on darling let it go. Let's enjoy our evening together." Suddenly Ray was fine again

"You're right lest go. I'll talk to you guys about this later and I had better hear a good reason for why you are following me on a date."

As the two began to walk away Scarlett turned to them smiling. There was just something unsettling about her and they had to find out what.

"Well looks like you are going to have a lot to say Venkmen. Perhaps this makes a better reason to invite them to dinner with you guys." Egon was right. He always took every development as a benefit to an investigation.

"Why am I taking the fall for this? Winston spotted him and it was your idea to scan the area to see if that was anything supernatural about that girl."

"We need Ray to be able to trust at least one of us and since he blamed you right off the bat it was easier to just go with that."

They all quarreled as they made their way back to the ecto1.


	4. This won't end well will it?

Here is chapter 4 I hope ya like it :)

* * *

><p>Ray on the other hand was at Scarlett's pent house apartment trying to calm down after the incident with the others. Scarlett's apartment was so strange it looked as if she had some sort of gothic alter in the other room but he wasn't sure. Perhaps she was also into art of some sort and she had bought it at an auction. She obviously had to have some interest in the supernatural otherwise he had no idea why she would even put up with him. His train of thought was interrupted when Scarlett entered the room with two gothic chalices. He had never seen someone with such a bizarre taste in well everything. Suddenly he heard a faint beeping within his coat pocket. It was the new PKE meter that he and Egon had been working on. It was meant to be a little more portable than the original. It truly was. It was even functioning. There was a note attached to it<p>

"Ray, we were concerned about your well being. I thought this may come in handy if Peter's speculations were actually true. If they are not I apologize for everything we may have done after I wrote this. – Egon"

Ray was a bit surprised. Had Egon finished this just to keep him safe? It seemed possible except Egon didn't really care for people. The fact that they held a common interest was the only reason they were even near each other. As Scarlett situated the tray the meter was beeping more frequently He was sure that she would hear it. He looked up to see if she had noticed only to see that she was looking at him with a small knife in hand.

"Ray, May I see your hand a moment?" He held out his hand not knowing what she was going to do particularly what she needed the knife for. Something made him hold out his hand. He had no idea what. Before he could react she bit him.

"Ow hey what the heck was that about?" He looked down at the bite despite the fact that a human had just bit him it looked as if something with fangs had bit him like a snake or a vampire. Suddenly the PKE meter was going off wildly there was no way that Scarlett could ignore the sound. He knew that she had heard it.

"Ray, you have a choice, there is a venom coursing through your veins right now. I can cut your hand and suck the poison out and then you can stay with me forever or you can take your chances and see what happens if I don't take care of it."

She was now crawling on top of him undoing his clothes. He didn't know how to handle this. He had never been with a girl before and he was starting to think that Scarlett wasn't even human let alone female. He reached for the chalice to get a drink he couldn't help it he was so thirsty and nervous. He took one drink and after that everything was gone. He woke up the next morning still at Scarlett's apartment. She must have given him something in the drink he had. Suddenly he realized he had to get out of there. Before he could even find his clothes she came into the room. He had to get away from her.

"Oh look who's finally up. You were an animal last night and I mean that in the best way possible."

Her smile was downright sickening. He had to stop this relationship. If he kept it going he knew bad things would happen. He finally found his clothes and made his way to the living area where Scarlett was waiting for him.

"Um, Scarlett I need to go. I'm sure the guys are wondering where I am. I did kind of made it seem like I was coming back later. Before I go I would just like to say, I don't want to see you anymore. I think we are both looking for different things in a relationship so I'm just going to go."

She was quiet. A little too quiet, she just sat there. Ray had begun to think that he made her cry but she leapt up from the chair. The room began to rattle and shake as picture frames shattered and books began to smoke and burn then all the windows shattered. Ray was too terrified to realize that Scarlett was now hovering about 3 feet in the air. Now was probably the best time to leave.

Ray had run all the way back to the fire hose where Peter and Egon were sitting at the table talking. Janine hadn't arrived yet and neither had Winston.

"Hey Ray, just the man I wanted to see, look Winston and I are doing a double date night and I thought since you have a girlfriend now you might want to join us. Hey what's the matter you look like you seen a ghost."

Ray was standing there panting trying to explain what had happened. He finally caught his breath and told them what had happened. They were both speechless.

"Ray it appears you have come into contact with a supernatural being that was attempting to posses you. We are going to need to run some test. Also I think we can rule out the hospital as a safe place till we get this figured out. Venkmen call Winston and tell him to get here now. I may need some help around here if this girl followed him."

Ray couldn't help it he began to feel sick again. He had to get to the bathroom. After about two hours he finally stopped throwing up. He felt like a truck had hit him. His whole body was aching, his stomach was upset and he felt dizzy. He decided that going down stairs wasn't the best idea ever. He just went to his room and dropped onto the bed. He was finally getting comfortable when the window shattered sending glass everywhere. Nothing was there and yet I felt as if something had come into the room. Peter had come to see what the commotion was but before he could reach the door it closed and locked in his face. Scarlett had appeared in the room and she did not look happy. She leapt at Ray and closed her fingers around his neck.

"You do not break up with me I decided when we are done. Now you can come back with me and leave this pathetic ghost busting stuff and be with me or you can stay and see things unravel before your very eyes."

Ray was angry now. No one called his Ghostbusters pathetic. No one would take that away from him, he didn't care what it meant he would fight for it.

"Scarlett I said we were done I meant it. Find someone else I want nothing to do with you. The next time I see you I will be blasting you with a proton pack."

She tightened her grip around his neck. "I see, well, that's some bold talk for someone as Wimpey and spineless as you are. Well we will fix this soon enough and I highly doubt you will come out on top of this."

She left the room and the door unlocked and opened to reveal Peter and Winston trying to break it down.

"Aw guys we have a big problem. Scarlett is threatening to unleash something terrible and I have no idea what it is. She is not kidding either. I know what she can do and I have a feeling that it isn't the worst she is capable of. Where is Egon? We have to stop this before it even starts."

Ray was beginning to panic and when that happened there was no use getting through to him you just had to wait for him to get it off his chest. Once he was done pacing and panicking they scanned Ray for any kind of supernatural presence. They found nothing until they got to the back of his shoulder. Right beneath the wound on his shoulder was a mark that looked like it was actually burned into his skin. The mark looked like a rune of some sort but neither Ray nor Egon were familiar with it.

They spent the next couple of days searching through books whenever they had the chance but they never found anything. Nothing had appeared to be out of the ordinary. Peter had suggested that perhaps Scarlett was all talk and no action but Ray and Egon believed that. Something was coming and it was going to be big.

Weeks had gone by and the Ghostbusters had begun to forget about Scarlett's threat. They did however, notice a change in Ray. He had become moody, temperamental, and aggressive. Not only was he obviously going through some mental changes but he appeared to be going through some physical changes too. He seemed to be a bit taller than normal. He also seemed to have more muscle that he had ever had. This was all very puzzling since he was really doing nothing different. This wasn't a huge concern until one night in January when they were working a case at an abandoned building. The ghost they were dealing with was doing everything it could to actually try and kill them. It hurled a huge piece of brick towards Ray who instead of being squished like he normally would he quickly leapt backward in the air. They all watched astonished at this feat.

"Hey Ray how long have you been hiding that ability from us? Last I remember you couldn't even touch your toes let alone do a back flip."

All he did was let out a low deep growl followed by a series of sickening crackling noise coming from him. Suddenly he turned around starring Peter down drooling the whole time.

"Ray, what are you doing? Ok whatever you are thinking stop. You know you're my best friend; I have always admired you so much. Oh Egon! What is going on here?"

"Oh come on Venkmen, it's nothing. I just want to tear your head off and grind it into ground beef! How does that sound. Is that ok with you? Wonderful! Great glad to hear it."

Ray's hands were now claws and his teeth were jagged and sharp. Before he could continue advancing toward the three of them Scarlett dropped in, literally.

"So boys you finally unleashed the greatest threat to your lives and the lives of every other person in the city in danger. You see my little pet here is hungry and he prefers to catch his meals. Now who wants to be first?"


	5. The damage is done

Well guys this is one of the final chapter however, there is still more to tall. I know about the formatting issues that were pointed out and I believe that I got the comma problem figured out.

* * *

><p>The ghost busting business was still thriving but at the threat of a dry spell ray decided to keep his occult bookshop open. This would ensure some financial safety should something shut They were all speechless. Ray was always so friendly, pleasant and innocent. Now all of a sudden he was going to kill them all. Egon was the first to say something as Ray was getting closer and closer.<p>

"If we could get some of the mood slime that would probably calm him down enough to at least enough to talk to him. The only problem is getting to the slime. It's in a separate pack that's still in the Ecto1. Winston, if Peter and I distract Ray could you get to the ecto1 and get the pack with the mood slime?"

Peter had to interject. "Whoa whoa, why do we have to distract him? Why can't we all run and see who makes it to the ecto1 first? "

"Peter, Egon has a point. I can get to the car faster than the two of you and since Ray is your best friend it makes sense that you help distract him especially since he seems to really be angry with you."

There was no use re-arranging this plan. Winston did have a point he was faster than they were. The fun part was going to be staying alive. They had handled evil paintings Giant marshmallow man and the EPA but how would they handle this. They were helpless. The proton packs were useless because Ray was still human at least they hoped he was. It felt like it was taking forever for Winston to get back with the extra pack. In that time Ray had gotten a lot of great punches in, he even broke Egon's glasses. When Winston showed up with the pack he wasted no time hitting Ray with the mood slime. This had a minimal effect but it was still doing something. Ray Began to struggle against his own movements. He was trying to regain control. This gave them time to Question Scarlett.

"Why did you choose Ray for this? What have you done to him?" Scarlett merely threw her head back in a cackle.

"Oh you mean you couldn't figure that out Dr. Spengler? It's quite simple really; Ray was one of the weakest spineless persons I have ever found. His lack of confidence and his habit to try and find something good in everyone made it very easy to swoop in and make him mine. Judging by the look on your face you haven't even figured out what I am. Well I will give you a hint, I'm not a ghost. This means I'm out of your area of expertise. Still don't know do you. Well it proves I'm doing my job if you don't know and since you're all going to die I might as well tell you. I am the host of an ancient spirit from a cult that originated in Virginia in 1587. You may recall that an entire colony completely disappeared without a trace. Well it seems that one little girl was not very happy with the Christian religion and was learning to accept the true darkness of life and in doing such she could control whatever poor innocent soul she happened upon."

It was all starting to make sense to them. No one knew about the symbol on Rays back because no one knew about the cult. No one knew about the cult because everyone disappeared. Before she could continue Ray had begun to growl and stumble around. He reached for Egon who quickly jumped back.

"Egon help Me, I don't know how to stop it. There has got to be something you can do." He continued to struggle against the instinct telling him to kill.

"What you are seeing gentlemen is the struggle for control between Ray's helpless accommodating personality and his true self, the ferocious, aggressive monster he was meant to be. I know you are experienced in psychology Venkmen so this isn't a foreign concept to you. Now if you don't mind I'm taking Ray home he doesn't look well."

Before they could even blast Scarlett with the proton packs she was gone and so was Ray.

"Damn what are we going to do? We have to find him because I don't know about any of you but I really don't want to have him find me in a dark alley. Perhaps if we hit him with more mood slime he will be ok right Egon?" There was no answer Peter and Winston turned around. Ray hadn't totally missed Egon. In fact it was the exact opposite. Egon's uniform was now engulfed in a deep red stain.

"Aw no come on Egon, you can't die on us you're too smart for that. Winston, help me Get him to the ecto1." Once they were back at the ecto1 they took a look at Egon's wound. It wasn't as bad as intended but he still needed to get to the hospital. He was smart enough to keep quiet and keep pressure on the wound. Once he was patched up and deemed A Ok they headed back to the firehouse. The contact Egon had with Ray allowed him to get a DNA sample so that he could figure out what could be done about his current condition.

Ray on the other hand was back at Scarlett's apartment trying to regain control. He wondered if the others held his actions against him. He really didn't want to hurt them. He had been bottling it up for a month which in hind sight was not the greatest idea. If he was mad he should have just said something but no he had to keep playing Mr. Nice Guy. He looked at himself in the Mirror. He didn't even look human anymore. He had a mix of scales and fur his hands and feet were hideous claws and he had horns and jagged teeth. This was insane. He was normally very well controlled when it came to his temper. Clearly all he needed to do was calm down and he would be able to control himself. By sunrise he looked normal again and Scarlett was nowhere to be found. He needed to leave now.

When he made it to the fire house he saw the doors to the ecto1 open and blood staining the interior. His heart began to race. Had something happened to the guys? He went running to the lab where he saw Egon at the desk still in his blood stained uniform.

"Egon, Oh my God, Egon did I do that? I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself I don't know what came over me."

Suddenly Ray was pinned down by both Peter and Winston. "Guys, Guys, I'm ok right now. I came to find out if you were ok." After 30 minutes of talking to them Egon determined that he was at the moment harmless

The tests the Egon had been running were not turning up good results. It turns out that the aggressive behavior that Ray was experiencing was caused by a type of toxin. The toxin caused various deformities and caused a strain of ectoplasm to attach it's self to His DNA. This aided the appearance of otherwise biologically impossible deformities.

"So are you saying I'm stuck like this? I mean if I keep this up I'm going to be a cannibalistic lunatic and I don't want that."

Egon was writing something down and muttering to himself. Once he was done he looked up and began to explain what he had found.

"We should be able to keep it controlled but it will take a lot of work and adjustments from all of us. Since your body is poisoned with negative ectoplasmic residue the only way to combat that is with injections of positive ectoplasm but only in small increments. Also you need a way to blow off steam and aggression I suggest that we try some type of punching bag or boxing. Finally you need to work on some sort of calming activity like meditation or acupuncture. If my calculations are correct then we should have no problem dealing with this. I'm going to need more time to decide whether or not we need to create a specific diet but so far that doesn't seem necessary."

They all sat there mulling over the large amount of information the Egon just presented to them.

"Ok we can do this. Winston and I can handle the physical things and you can handle the medical type stuff. Ray my friend we are not going to let you become a cannibalistic lunatic."


	6. The end?

Last one really short but hey noting lasts forever :/

* * *

><p>That out of the way there was still one problem, Scarlett was still out there. She needed to be stopped but how do you stop a Spirit that is now in a solid form. The readings had proven just what Egon had feared Scarlett had hosted the spirit for so long that they were one in the same she was the spirit and the spirit was her. The only way to destroy her was to kill her and then trap the spirit when it was released from the human body.<p>

Ray took them to Scarlett's apartment where she was surprisingly waiting for them. She knew that if they got to Ray they would figure everything out so now it was time to bargain. Egon was the designated trap guy for the night since he wasn't supposed to be lifting anything more than 5 lbs until the staples were out. Ray kept apologizing profusely since it was technically his fault.

The four of them entered the apartment to see Scarlett sitting at an alter waiting for them.

"So you think you can actually kill me? How would that work when people found out? How many people would support the Ghostbusters if they murdered someone even if they said it was to stop a ghost? Let's face it, murder is murder whether it's needed or not. Now let see if we can work this out. I stop bothering you and you leave me be. Don't worry, I can't do anything with Ray, he figured out how to tune me out and I can only pick a new servant for another hundred and fifty years."

They had to admit this was the best way to resolve it. Killing was not their way of doing things even if it was for the good of all New York. They had no real choice but to let her go and hope that she held true o her side of the bargain. However there was a chance they could fix Ray.

"Wait; before we go can you fix Ray? My test concludes that there is nothing that Normal medicine can do to fix this. What can we do to fix it?" She grinned at them as if she had been dying to hear them ask that question

"Well there is one way to cure him but it's a one shot deal, you have to kill him. I'll leave that up to you to decide if you can't get him under control that's the only option."

It was easy to decide that answer. Nobody was going anywhere without the others and no one was killing anyone. It would take time for things to get back to normal but they would be sure that would happen. Scarlett left the city at least that's what she said in a letter she sent Ray.

Amongst all the commotion Peter announced that He and Dana were finally getting married. This meant that Oscar would be around the firehouse more often which none of them minded particularly Ray, He was always happy to watch Oscar Egon speculated that a child was another form a therapy that could help with the aggression problems he would otherwise be experiencing. It took some time to actually learn the workings of the problem till then Ray managed to break 3 doors, 1 couch, and he bit Janine prompting her to leave saying that "she wasn't paid enough for this" It looked like the Ghostbusters were still in business and would be for years to come.


End file.
